Just Child's Play
by titanicice19
Summary: Sequel to Rough Night When the Toy Animatronics find a peculiar doll, what will they do with it? Rated T because you know the drill
1. The Toys Meet the Chuckster

A little girl, no older than 7 came into the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Carrying a eerily-familiar doll..

The animatronics shook it off..

But Bonnie knew better.

The very doll that murdered HIS FRIENDS in 1988.

SLAUGHTERED THEM.

25 years ago.

Two decades and a half.

"Hey, Chucky! What do you want to do here?" The girl said.

She held the doll close to her ear and listened.

"Okay!" She said.

She dropped the doll in the storage cupboard.

"See you tommorow, Chucky!" The girl skipped out of the restraunt.

Soon, the restraunt closed.

And the SECOND it turned twelve, The Toy version of Freddy checked the storage cupboard.

And found a Good Guy doll.

The second he opened the door, the doll turned his head and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The doll belted out, like Santa. Toy Freddy jumped back.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEHECKISTHAT?" Toy Freddy screamed.

The other Toys rushed to his side.

"What is it?" They questioned.

"That thing!" Toy Freddy pointed at the Good Guy doll..

It looked like nothing had happened.

"Toy Freddy's off his trolley, I think." Toy Chica inquired.

"Yeah, he's off his rocker." Toy Bonnie said.

They both left to find the Night Guard.

Toy Freddy picked up the doll by the leg.

"Hi! I'm Chucky! Wanna play?" It said.

Toy Freddy walked over to a bin and dumped the doll in.

"All it's going to do is cause trouble among us.."


	2. T-Chica meets Chucky

As for Chucky, he was able to get out of the bin and go sit in a party room.

Until a certain chicken found him.

"Hey there, little guy." Toy Chica said.

Chucky just stared back in response.

"Hm. Not much of a talker, are you?" Toy Chica said.

"Hi! I'm Chucky! Wanna play?" The doll said.

"Sure!" The robotic chicken said as she picked up Chucky and began galloping all around the establishment with it.

She was stopped by Toy Freddy.

"Chica, didn't I put that thing in the bin?" Toy Freddy inquired.

T. Chica's face looked confused.

"I found it in a party room." Toy Chica said.

Toy Freddy thought about it but dismissed the thought that the doll ACTUALLY moved.

"Fine. I'll let you keep it." Toy Freddy said.

"YAY!" She said.

Bonnie tried to get up to warn them.

But he couldn't.

"Guys!" Bonnie shouted.

"The doll has something in it!" The bunny shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Toy Chica and T. Freddy screamed back in unison.

"Fine, don't blame me when all of you get killed.." Bonnie muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Toy Bonnie shouted.

"NOTHING." Bonnie said.

Back with Toy Freddy and Chica.

"So, Chucky." Toy Chica said.

"What else can you say?"

"Life is short! Ha ha ha!" The doll belted out.

"And..?"

"Hey! Wanna play?" Chucky said.

"Yeah, I definently want to fucking play." Chucky thought.

"I want to play 'Everyone will die.' " He thought.  



	3. He will come back

Toy Chica had listened to Bonnie..

Something inside the doll?

Toy Chica shook the doll. Click-clack.

She turned the doll around.

She un-did the back of the sweater and opened the battery hatch..

To find it empty.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Toy Chica screamed and brought a dozen animatronics running to see who was being murdered.

"What's wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"The doll... there's... no batteries." She said.

She looked down...

And the doll was gone...

"Oh my god." Toy Chica said.

"Maybe Bonnie was ri-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP ABOUT BONNIE." Toy Bonnie screamed at her.

"HE'S A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LIAR! HE BLAMES THE FUCKING DOLL FOR EVERYTHING! HE SAID IT KILLED HIS FRIENDS."

"THE MANAGER SCRAPPED THEM." Toy Bonnie finished.

She flinched.

*BANG.*

They turned around..

To see the doll sitting in a chair..

"Get that thing away from me." Toy Chica said. "GET IT AWAY!"

"Jesus, Chi. Something's gotten into you." Toy Bonnie picked up the doll. She'd ran away.

"Suprise, FUCKER." Chucky said.

Toy Bonnie was shocked.

Chucky slashed his neck as oil began to spill out.

He collapsed onto the table.

Dead.

"I'm back."

"I always come back.."

"I always do."  



End file.
